Welcome to the Jungle
Welcome to the Jungle is the third episode of The Ghosts. It premiered on February 19, 2012. Welcome to the Jungle With the forest just within viewing distance, The Ghosts had started to grab the gear they would find necessary for the job. As James was loading his DMR, he could see Evan placing small spikes into some slots in his forearm armor. "So, what's the story with those?" asked James as he slapped the finished clip into the DMR. "Just a little gift from a friend. Each one is loaded with a deadly neuro-toxin. They're good for firing from a distance or in hand to hand situations." Evan flipped the spikes into a standby position. James grinned. "We outta give you a nickname. How does Spike sound to you?" He loaded a grenade into his grenade launcher. "I like it. Simple, easy to remember," replied Evan as he picked up his helmet from the table. He turned to the team as they armed themselves. "Alright, Ghosts, we'll be arriving at our destination withing the next few minutes. To reach the facility undetected, we'll be trekking through approximately 2.5 miles of forest. At night, our visibility will be low, even with night vision, so you need to watch your step. Keep silent unless necessary, there may be patrols scouting the area. Is this clear to everyone?" The group nodded. Their ship landed just outside of the forest, scattering leaves across the ground as it did so. As the team disembarked from the ship, Evan halted Grant and Martin. "Sorry guys, but I need you two to stay with the ship on this one. I doubt we'll have time to go back through the forest once we rig this place to blow. We'll call you when we're done so you can pick us up just outside of the facility." Grant and Martin nodded and saluted the team as they disappeared into the forest before returning inside. ---- 10 minutes into the forest and the stress was already starting to get to the soldiers. The fact that they weren't even at the facility yet was bad enough. If it was this bad now, what would it be like when they actually got there? Evan maintained point; Maria and James flanking him; and Lucas, Eve, and Jacob following close behind. Eve scanned the horizon with her sniper rifle, not able to discern much from the trees. Lucas kept his ears peeled for the sound of footsteps or voices not of their own. Years of hunting in the Russian wilderness had taught him the value of listening to the surroundings. The sound of a few snapping branches stopped the Ghosts in their tracks. Lucas made a gesture to keep silent and quietly ascended the closest tree to him, looking out torwards a small hill. He could vaugely see several shapes moving across the land, each armed. "Evan," whispered Lucas, "We've two, maybe three soldiers heading across the hill ahead of us. I've got a good feeling they're Insurrectionist." "Alright, maintain low visibility, you and I will move forward and take them out," replied Evan. Evan gestured to the others to keep quiet and continue forward. Lucas quickly and quietly made his way across the trees to the soldiers. ---- "You hear that they're packing up operations here?" asked on of the soldiers. "Bullshit," said another soldier, "After everything they went through to get this place set up, why in hell would they be taking it down.?" "I heard from one of the superiors that a data transfer might have been intercepted by the UNSC. He said we'd probably be gone within the next few days." "Ah, you're pulling that out of your ass." Lucas crept along the treebranch, looking down upon the Insurrectionists. Evan quietly moved by the side of the hill. One of the soldiers wasn't keeping pace with the other two and was drifting behind. Evan crept up behind him and gave a signal to Lucas. As Evan lept from the tree, knife in hand, to the two in front, Evan quickly tackled his soldier and broke his neck. Lucas drove his combat knife into the neck of one soldier, severing his spine, as he tackled the other soldier. The other soldier managed to toss Lucas off and reached for his rifle. Evan quickly pulled out his M6S and unloaded 3 shots into the soldier's head, killing him. "Well," Lucas muttered as Evan helped him up, "At least we know we're getting closer." Evan and Lucas stripped the soldiers of ammo and dragged their bodies behind a tree in case more patrols walked through the area. Rejoining the others, they quickened their trip. The fewer Insurrectionists they encountered, the better it would be. 23 minutes later, they arrived at a small ridge overlooking what appeared to be a set of elevators. The entrance to the Insurrectionist facility was now in sight. Now came the hard part; getting in. Category:The Ghosts